A liquid crystal display device in which a light-condensing means and a pixel electrode are provided on one side of a substrate and a region transmitting visible light in the pixel electrode is provided to overlap with an optical axis of the light-condensing means is known. In addition, a liquid crystal display device which uses an anisotropic light-condensing means having a light-condensing direction X and a non-light-condensing direction Y, where the non-light-condensing direction Y corresponds to a longitudinal direction of a region transmitting visible light in the pixel electrode is known (Patent Document 1).